Grey Zone
by vanderwood
Summary: Dibandingkan dengan perasaannya yang begitu besar, sebenarnya harapan Hyungseob sederhana saja. [PD101; onesided ongseob]


**Grey Zone**

by vanderwood

.

this is a work of fiction, no profit gained, I own nothing but plot.

notes: college au, penyesuaian umur karakter biar pas sama settingnya, ooc may ensue, character dynamics based on age

.

 _It kills me that I see nothing but you when I closed my eyes,_

 _but everything but you when I open them._

 **(Tablo -** _ **Blonote**_ **)**

.

.

.

Leher Hyungseob terasa pegal. Sudah lima belas menit ia menunduk untuk menghias papan informasi untuk festival olahraga fakultas yang akan dimulai esok hari. Hyungseob memijat pelan lehernya menggunakan tangan kiri sambil membiarkan spidol hitam menggelinding kabur dari genggaman tangan kanannya — aw, bahkan jari-jari tangannya juga ikut mati rasa karena terlalu lama menggenggam spidol. Sambil memutar-mutar telapak tangan kanannya, Hyungseob melirik papan informasi yang tergeletak di depannya. Hanya tinggal satu bagian lagi yang harus ia kerjakan; informasi mengenai pertandingan basket babak pertama.

Terus terang, pekerjaan ini bukanlah pekerjaan yang ingin ia lakukan sebagai keterlibatan pertamanya dalam festival olahraga di fakultas. Beberapa hari yang lalu Hyungseob membayangkan dirinya sebagai atlit perwakilan angkatan yang akan berlaga di lapangan basket, dan bayangan itu akan menjadi kenyataan seandainya Hyungseob bilang _tidak_ kepada Haknyeon yang menawarinya posisi sebagai panitia bagian teknis. Jihoon menegurnya saat itu, berkata kalau Hyungseob seharusnya mempertahankan keinginannya untuk bermain basket dan tidak kalah oleh wajah memelas Haknyeon, tapi Hyungseob (berpura-pura) mengabaikan. Dengan posisi sebagai panitia teknis yang kerjaannya banyak, Hyungseob otomatis kehilangan kesempatannya untuk bertanding. Ia terjebak bersama dengan jadwal pertandingan beserta segala perintilannya — sementara Jihoon bebas tebar pesona di lapangan basket sebagai perwakilan angkatan (oh, tidak, Hyungseob _tidak_ iri sama sekali, _ **tidak**_ ).

Ketika keadaan leher dan jarinya sudah membaik, Hyungseob kembali mengambil spidolnya, kemudian menuliskan jadwal pertandingan basket babak pertama di papan informasi. Mulai pukul empat sore, pertandingan antara tim perwakilan mahasiswa tingkat dua dan tingkat empat. Hyungseob menggembungkan pipinya sebagai reaksi refleks terhadap informasi yang kini sedang ditulisnya itu — tim perwakilan mahasiswa tingkat empat. Kemungkinan besar ia tidak akan bisa menonton pertandingan tersebut karena ia kebagian bertugas mencatat skor di pertandingan cabang olahraga taekwondo. Kata Senior Eunki, kepanitiaan festival olahraga tahun ini memang kekurangan sumber daya manusia, jadi harus siap dengan tugas-tugas yang berlipat ganda. Hyungseob tidak masalah dengan banyaknya tugas, tapi akan lebih baik kalau ia dapat tugas yang berhubungan dengan teknis di pertandingan basket. Setidaknya, kalau ia tidak kesampaian bertanding di lapangan yang sama dengan orang itu, Hyungseob ingin melihat _nya_ bertanding. Tapi semesta seolah berkonspirasi untuk mencegahnya merealisasikan mimpi yang sebetulnya, Hyungseob mengakui, hanya berkaitan dengan urusan perasaan dan belum tentu dibawa ke masa depan.

"Oi, sudah beres?"

Suara itu berasal dari Jihoon, yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di balik pintu ruang panitia — yang kebetulan memang hanya dihuni oleh Hyungseob saat ini — dengan wajah yang masih berkeringat. Kalau saja Hyungseob memiliki toleransi terhadap kejutan serendah Senior Taemin, Jihoon pasti sudah hanyut di sungai terdekat saat ini. Beruntungnya Hyungseob sudah terbiasa dengan segala ketiba-tibaan kawan dekatnya itu.

"Sedikit lagi. Mau pulang bareng?"

"Ho-oh."

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, ya. Awas, jangan acak-acak dokumen panitia."

"Iya, iya," jawab Jihoon, tapi tangannya sudah terlanjur mendarat pada jadwal penugasan yang kebetulan tergeletak di dekat pintu — orang ceroboh macam mana yang menaruh dokumen penting sembarangan seperti ini, Senior Hyunbin? "Eh? Seob- _ah,_ kamu kebagian mencatat skor di pertandingan taekwondo?"

Hyungseob memandang Jihoon tak percaya dengan wajah merengut. "Tuh kan, kebiasaan, aku sudah bilang jangan acak-acak dokumen panitia."

"Hei, aku nggak ngacak-ngacak, ya. Siapa suruh meletakkan dokumen penting di tempat seperti ini," dalih Jihoon dengan wajah tak berdosa. "Kalau kamu harus datang ke pertandingan taekwondo, berarti nanti nggak bisa datang lihat pertandingan basket babak pertama, dong?"

Pertanyaan barusan hanya Hyungseob jawab dengan anggukan. Jihoon mengeluh.

"Kamu nggak mau minta tukaran? Senior Daniel 'kan santai orangnya. Ditempatkan di mana saja pasti dia oke, kok. Percaya, deh."

Kali ini Hyungseob menggeleng. "Nggak, ah. Aku nggak berani. Ya sudahlah, toh masih akan ada banyak pertandingan lagi."

"Kamu yakin? Siapa yang bisa jamin kalau timnya Senior Seongwoo bisa lolos babak pertama — tahu sendiri 'kan, di timnya pemain yang bagus hanya Senior Seongwoo sendiri," tanya Jihoon retoris. "Lagipula, kakak-kakak yang sudah mau lulus itu mungkin tidak berniat untuk main serius."

Jihoon selalu tajam, dan Hyungseob selalu tahu itu. Ibarat pisau, Jihoon punya kemampuan persuasi yang cukup mumpuni untuk mengupas sisi-sisi lain dari Hyungseob yang selalu berusaha ia sembunyikan; mungkin hal itu pulalah yang membuat Jihoon dapat menjadi kawan akrab bagi Ahn Hyungseob yang sebenarnya kesulitan untuk memiliki teman. Jihoon dapat membuat Hyungseob membuka diri dengan cara yang tidak memaksa; termasuk dalam urusan perasaan.

"Sudahlah, kalau aku minta tukaran dan sebagainya nanti ribet lagi. Kalaupun aku jadi tidak bisa datang menonton, ya berarti memang bukan takdirku." Hyungseob menjawab sambil membereskan spidol-spidol yang tergeletak, lalu memandangi papan informasi yang baru saja selesai ia berikan dekorasi. "Ayo pulang."

Jihoon masih belum menyerah. "Dia sebentar lagi lulus, lho."

"Selamat kalau begitu. Ayo pulang, Park Jihoon."

Hyungseob mencangklong tasnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruangan terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Jihoon yang mengeluh pelan. Mengeluh karena Hyungseob masih saja keras kepala, dan mengeluh juga karena Hyungseob tidak menutup pintu ruangan — _padahal yang punya tanggungjawab 'kan dia._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hyungseob dan Jihoon punya dinamika pertemanan yang unik, sampai-sampai terkadang mereka masih kerap bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka bisa menjadi teman. Meskipun begitu, baik Hyungseob maupun Jihoon menghargai pertemanan mereka dalam berbagai hal. Salah satunya, bagi Hyungseob, pertemanannya dengan Jihoon merupakan jalan untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang kini berhasil mengisi penuh hatinya seolah tidak ada tempat lain di dalamnya. Jika Hyungseob tidak berteman dengan Jihoon, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah mengenal Senior Ong Seungwoo.

Sejak awal mereka masuk kuliah, Jihoon sudah menjadi mahasiswa yang cukup populer dengan berbagai undangan untuk mengikuti berbagai klub — dari klub basket sampai klub bedah buku. Hyungseob sendiri dikenal sebagai orang yang supel dan kerapkali melontarkan candaan-candaan tak berkualitas di grup _chat_ , namun sesungguhnya di balik itu semua ia tidak punya banyak teman dekat. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia anggap sebagai sahabat mungkin hanya Jihoon. Sosok Jihoon yang aktif membuat Hyungseob seringkali memaksakan dirinya untuk membiasakan diri dengan lingkaran sosial Jihoon. Terkadang, hal tersebut dirasa terlalu memusingkan bagi Hyungseob (ia tentu saja tidak membiarkan dirinya bicara dengan Jihoon soal ini) tapi tetap saja ada hal-hal yang ia anggap menyenangkan. Dapat mengenal Senior Seungwoo dari klub basket yang diikuti Jihoon termasuk dalam kategori menyenangkan, bahkan lebih dari itu.

Saat bertemu Seongwoo pertama kali, senior mereka yang satu itu sedang dalam proses pengerjaan tugas akhir yang melibatkan pengumpulan data dari berbagai daerah. Di sela-sela kesibukannya, Seongwoo masih mengupayakan mampir ke kampus, bersenang-senang dan berbagi bersama juniornya baik di klub basket. Hyungseob, yang sebenarnya hanya datang untuk menonton Jihoon bermain, tanpa sadar menemukan matanya terus mengekori sosok sang senior yang sedang beraksi di lapangan. Klise, memang, tapi dalam setiap kehidupan pasti ada episode-episode klise yang tak terlupakan. Hyungseob pikir, mungkin saat itu ia hanya kagum, namun bahkan dirinya sendiri pun tak pernah mengira kalau kekagumannya akan menumbuhkan perasaan yang lain. Perasaan ingin selalu dekat, ingin selalu melihat. Perasaan yang mengingatkannya pada manisnya permen kapas dan hangatnya matahari musim semi. Seongwoo-lah yang menjadi alasan mengapa Hyungseob akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali menekuni basket, setelah meninggalkannya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Apa sebenarnya yang Seongwoo lakukan sehingga dirinya bisa menarik Hyungseob layaknya magnet yang menarik besi, Hyungseob sendiri tidak tahu. Atraksi itu muncul begitu saja seperti kejutan. Kejutan yang menyenangkan.

Ketika perasaan itu tumbuh besar, Hyungseob menyimpannya dalam dirinya sendiri. Hanya saja, sulit menyimpan rahasia kalau teman dekatmu adalah Park Jihoon. Pemuda itu memang bukan cenayang, tapi ia peka terhadap gerak-gerik Hyungseob termasuk bagaimana pandangan kawannya itu hanya terpusat pada Seongwoo dalam berbagai kesempatan. _Hyungseob-_ ah _, kau transparan sekali,_ begitu komentar Jihoon pada suatu hari, _jangan pikir aku tidak tahu kau selalu melihat Senior Ong Seongwoo seolah-olah ia adalah keajaiban dunia nomor delapan_. (Jihoon tidak tahu saja kalau Seongwoo memang sebuah keajaiban, setidaknya dalam hidup Hyungseob). Dari komentar tersebut, Hyungseob sekali lagi disadarkan bahwa percuma saja dirinya berahasia karena ujung-ujungnya Jihoon pasti akan menyadari soal keberadaan rahasia tersebut. Ia tidak mengiyakan, tapi juga tidak menampik kala Jihoon menggodanya soal ketertarikan Hyungseob terhadap Seongwoo. Toh, kenyataan kalau Jihoon tahu soal itu, tidak akan mengubah apa-apa — setidaknya, itulah yang Hyungseob pikir, karena sejujurnya ia tidak tahu ke mana perasaan ini akan membawanya.

.

.

.

Pernyataan bahwa Seongwoo menarik Hyungseob layaknya magnet kepada besi memang benar, tapi cinta adalah hal yang aneh, karena justru atraksi Seongwoo terhadap Hyungseob sama sekali tidak mengurangi jarak apapun di antara mereka. Keduanya berada di bawah langit yang sama, tapi tetap berada di dunia yang berbeda, mengabaikan seberapa besarnya keinginan Hyungseob untuk mendekat. Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti dalam interaksi mereka — Seongwoo tetap menjadi seorang senior yang senang membimbing juniornya, dan Hyungseob sebagai junior yang menerima bimbingan dari sang senior. Sudah. Tidak lebih. Mereka tidak pernah terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan panjang yang membuat mereka saling mengenal lebih jauh, meskipun terus terang Hyungseob sungguh menginginkannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu menahan diri?" Begitu pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jihoon, ketika suatu saat Hyungseob tak sengaja mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk setidaknya bisa mengobrol panjang dengan Seongwoo. "Sebagai juniornya di klub, kau punya kesempatan."

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak berani."

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin aku tidak pantas. Dan aku juga sesungguhnya … tidak terlalu berharap banyak."

Hyungseob tahu dirinya sendiri. Ia juga sudah bisa memprediksi kalau perasaannya tidak akan bermuara di manapun, karena hei — dunia mereka sangat berbeda. Siapa tahu Seongwoo sudah menaruh hatinya di suatu tempat yang Hyungseob tidak tahu. Mungkin memang kesannya Hyungseob terlalu membatasi dirinya sendiri, tapi ia sesungguhnya hanya ingin bersikap realistis. Ia tidak ingin menggantungkan harapannya terlalu jauh. Oleh karena itu, ia hanya memiliki keinginan-keinginan yang sederhana, bahkan sekarang keinginan untuk bisa mengobrol panjang lebar sampai mereka bisa mengenali satu sama lain dengan lebih dalam terasa seperti khayalan yang begitu fana. Jika ditanya apakah Hyungseob cukup puas mewujudkan afeksinya dengan hal-hal kecil seperti tatapan-tatapan penuh kekaguman atau dukungan di pinggir lapangan, maka jawabannya adalah _ya_.

.

.

.

Jihoon memang peka, tapi ada saat-saat di mana ia lebih terlihat seperti orang yang sok tahu dibanding peka. Jika dua minggu yang lalu ia bersikap seolah-olah pertandingan basket babak pertama adalah pertandingan terakhir Seongwoo di festival olahraga fakultas, minggu ini ia harus menelan kembali kata-katanya karena pada kenyataannya tim Seongwoo bertemu dengan tim Jihoon di babak final. Artinya, ini adalah kesempatan terakhir Hyungseob apabila ia ingin menonton Seongwoo bertanding di kampus, karena Hyungseob sudah melewatkan kesempatan-kesempatan sebelumnya dengan berbagai alasan. Mulai dari penugasan di cabang olahraga lain sampai keharusan untuk menghadiri kelas pengganti.

Sialnya sampai akhir pun tampaknya dewi fortuna masih enggan menghampiri Hyungseob. Siang ini, tiba-tiba saja Eunki memintanya untuk membantu Daniel melakukan salah satu dari pekerjaan-pekerjaan paling membosankan di dunia — mengisi dan memberikan stempel pada sertifikat. Seperti biasa, Hyungseob tidak bisa menolak. Jadilah sore ini ia disibukkan di ruangan panitia, beserta ratusan sertifikat dan data-data tambahan lainnya yang harus ia urus juga. Daniel, yang juga terjebak dalam pekerjaan ini karena permintaan Eunki — mengeluh panjang lebar ketika menulisi sertifikat pertamanya, dan Hyungseob hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran singkat. Kalau boleh jujur, tentu saja ia ingin mengeluh juga, tapi mengeluh tidak akan mengubah apa-apa.

"Hyungseob, kamu anggota klub basket juga, 'kan?" Tiba-tiba Daniel memulai pembicaraan ketika ia sudah selesai mengeluh. "Nggak nonton Jihoon?"

"Yah … inginku juga begitu, Senior." Hyungseob menjawab seadanya. Dalam hati meralat, iya aku memang ingin lihat pertandingan basket tapi untuk apa juga nonton Jihoon. "Tapi … ya mau bagaimana lagi, kita memang kurang orang."

"Benar, astaga. Tidak ada yang panitia yang tidak kerepotan." Daniel tersenyum, tidak hanya bibirnya tapi juga kedua matanya. "Menurutmu, siapa yang akan menang?"

"Menurutku?" Hyungseob menaikkan alisnya, sambil tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja tim para senior. Tim angkatan kami masih payah. Bahkan Jihoon juga masih payah, haha."

"Wow, hati-hati diserang satu angkatan karena bicara seperti itu, Dik." Daniel ikut tertawa kecil. "Jihoon tidak sepayah itu, kok. Seongwoo-hyung sering bilang kalau Jihoon itu masa depan cerah untuk klub basket kita."

Hyungseob mengangguk-angguk. Ia tahu soal Daniel dan Seongwoo yang sudah bersahabat lama sekali, tapi ia baru tahu kalau Seongwoo juga bercerita tentang junior-juniornya di klub basket pada Daniel. Tiba-tiba ia bertanya-tanya apakah Seongwoo juga pernah bicara tentangnya atau tidak — _ah, pertanyaan konyol apa ini._

"Iya sih, Jihoon jago. Tapi belum sampai levelnya Senior Seongwoo, kurasa," ujar Hyungseob jujur, berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari pertanyaan konyol yang muncul di benaknya barusan.

"Aw, kedengarannya kau sangat kagum pada Seongwoo-hyung," komentar Daniel sambil tersenyum. Hyungseob sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa ia akan mendapatkan respon tersebut dari Daniel, sehingga ia menghentikan gerakannya menulis untuk sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali menggerakkan pena beberapa detik kemudian, berharap Daniel tidak menyadari gerakan refleksnya barusan.

"Senior Seongwoo pemain yang hebat dan berpengalaman," gumam Hyungseob. "Kalau dibandingkan dengan Jihoon, levelnya tentu saja sangat jauh …."

Daniel mengangguk-angguk.

"Dia benar-benar senior yang sangat dikagumi, ya?"

"Benar." Hyungseob mengiyakan. "Dia hebat sekali. Mungkin bagi Senior, aku terdengar berlebihan karena Senior lebih kenal dengan Senior Seungwoo, tapi aku bicara apa adanya, lho …."

"Eyy, kau tidak berlebihan sama sekali, kok. Aku juga mengakui kalau Seongwoo-hyung pemain yang hebat." Daniel meluruskan. "Sayang sekali kalau kau melewatkan pertandingan terakhirnya di kampus."

Pertandingan terakhir. Hyungseob tahu hal ini, namun mendengarnya keluar dari mulut Daniel menerbitkan rasa pahit dalam mulutnya. "Benar juga."

"Kau benar-benar nggak mau nonton, nih?" tanya Daniel sedikit gemas. "Masalahnya, kau juga anggota klub basket, dan kupikir Seongwoo-hyung akan senang kalau banyak juniornya yang mendukung. Dan kelihatannya kau juga ingin nonton, kan?"

Hyungseob terdiam sejenak. Dari mana orang-orang ini — Jihoon, dan sekarang Senior Daniel — bisa tahu apa yang ia rasakan? Apa ekspresinya terlalu transparan? Atau sebenarnya Daniel hanya sedang bermain tebak-tebakan? Jika jawaban yang benar adalah opsi terakhir, maka Daniel adalah penebak yang sangat akurat.

"Tentu saja, Senior, tapi —"

"Pergi saja, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan kerjakan ini sendiri, atau cari orang lain yang bisa bantu." Daniel berusaha meyakinkan. "Jangan sia-siakan kesempatanmu, Dik! Sudah sana, keburu pertandingannya selesai, lho."

Hyungseob menatap Daniel tidak percaya. "Yang benar, Senior? Kau akan melakukannya?"

"Santai saja. Aku akan cari Jaehwan untuk membantuku, siapa tahu dia menganggur sekarang."

"Aku … boleh pergi?"

"Yap!" Daniel mengangguk. "Kau ini ya, menggemaskan sekali. Pergilah sebelum aku mencubitmu."

Rasanya seperti mimpi. Hyungseob berdiri dari kursinya, membungkuk pada Daniel, sebelum akhirnya berlalu dengan langkah-langkah antusias meninggalkan ruangan. Daniel tak bisa menahan senyum.

.

.

.

 _Unrequited love is still love._ Kalimat itu selalu muncul di dalam pikiran Hyungseob ketika ia ingat tentang perasaannya dan kemungkinan bahwa perasaan itu tidak akan berbalas. Meskipun hanya satu arah, cinta tetap sebuah pengalaman yang berharga, sesuatu yang istimewa; untuk itu Hyungseob berjanji untuk tetap bersyukur akan kesempatan untuk merasakan pengalaman ini. Ia akan merasa bahagia dan menghargai sekecil apapun harapannya tentang Seongwoo yang bisa terpenuhi. Tak terkecuali untuk saat ini; di mana hal terbaik yang diharapkannya adalah untuk bisa datang mendukung Seongwoo meskipun hanya di pinggir lapangan. Hyungseob akan mengingatnya. Hyungseob akan mensyukurinya.

Kakinya melangkah cepat menuju gedung olahraga tempat pertandingan basket diadakan. Nyaris saja ujung-ujung kaki Hyungseob terantuk batu di beberapa tempat karena kecerobohannya dalam mengontrol kecepatan. Ia tidak peduli lagi kalau ia jatuh, selama ia masih bisa bangkit lagi dan kembali berlari sampai tujuannya. Hyungseob tahu, dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, kesempatan yang sama tak akan terulang lebih dari satu kali. Suatu hari ia tidak akan bisa mendukung Seongwoo di pinggir lapangan lagi, dan pada hari-hari itu ia ingin mengingat bagaimana ia hadir untuk Seongwoo, karena itulah hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan.

Sorak sorai terdengar keras begitu Hyungseob masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga, bersamaan dengan kedua tim yang berjalan masuk ke dalam lapangan.

 _"Pertandingan babak kedua, tim tingkat satu melawan tim tingkat empat, dimulai!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **a/n:** Maaf tiba-tiba nyampah di fandom ini HUHU nggak bisa nahan untuk nulis sesuatu tentang mereka sejak baca artikel di pannchoa dan thread kompilasi seob-ngeliatin-ong-with-such-adoration moments — abis gimana ya hyungseob is totally so smitten tapi ong? nggak nyadar? sama sekali? pairing ini tuh bau-baunya unrequited crush banget lmao dan kebetulan udah lama gak nulis tentang unrequited love jadi coba-coba nulis ini deh hehe agak ancur juga karena maksain nulis setelah lama webe + udah lama gak nulis dengan gaya introspektif jadi ya. Semoga lain kali saya bisa nulis yang lebih bagus lagi.

Anyway saya ngeship anyone x anyone di p101 tapi otp tetap van x jihoon gak deng bohong jihoon anak saya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!

regards,  
 **vanderwood.**


End file.
